One on One
by vamp926
Summary: Ziva challenges Tony to a basketball game, where will it lead? One-shot filled with fluff!


One on One

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

Ziva looked up as Tony continued to lob paper balls at McGee's trash can.

"Tony, we all know that you were an amazing basketball player, but some of us are attempting to work," Ziva snapped. Tony wadded up a piece of paper and lobbed it at Ziva's trash can. Ziva slammed her hands on her desk and forced her chair backwards. She stood up and walked across the bullpen and leaned over Tony, danger in her eyes. Ziva placed her mouth next to Tony's ear and blew in his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Hey," he protested. "No fair."

"So you think you're the best at basketball," Ziva said lowly. "Well, I challenge you to a game of HORSE."

"Ah, so little Israeli knows the American game HORSE, a game designed to pick out the weak, although less violent than dodgeball," Tony said.

"I was never good at dodgeball," McGee piped up.

"Course you weren't, Probie," Tony said, still looking up at Ziva.

"So, do you accept my challenge?" Ziva whispered into Tony's ear, her hot breath making his mind go somewhere else.

"You're on, my little Israeli," Tony said. Ziva smiled and slapped his cheek.

"After work at the park down the street," Ziva said. "Be there."

"Oh, I will be," Tony said, watching Ziva's butt as she walked away.

* * *

Tony watched the clock, counting down the minutes. Ziva had gone to the bathroom to change into jeans and sneakers. Tony had already been wearing jeans, so he didn't need to change. Tony watched as Gibbs looked at his watch. 

"Alright, you guys can go," Gibbs said.

"See you on Monday, Boss," Tony said as he jumped up and grabbed his bag. He got to the elevator just as Ziva was coming out of the bathroom.

"Trying to skip out on me, are we?" Ziva asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"No, I was going to meet you there; Bossman said we could leave," Tony said, pressing the button.

"Don't you think we should have someone referee?" Ziva asked as she reached behind her desk and grabbed her bag.

"Nah, I'll go easy on you," Tony said, stepping into the elevator with Ziva right behind him.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tony and Ziva dropped their bags on the pavement at the basketball court. Tony produced a basketball from his bag and he began dribbling up and down the court. 

"You know what," he said, running past Ziva.

"No, what?" Ziva asked as she stretched.

"Instead of playing HORSE, we should play one on one," Tony said, running past Ziva again.

"Alright, what does the winner get?" Ziva said. Tony ran past her again.

"Loser has to but the winner a drink," Tony said.

"You're on," Ziva said as she walked out to the middle of the court. Tony jogged over to her and continued to dribble the ball.

"First one to five wins?" Tony asked, bouncing the ball back and forth between his hands.

"Fine by me," Ziva said as she slammed the ball out of his hands and twisted around him, dribbling as she went.

"Hey," Tony said, running after he, but he wasn't fast enough. Ziva did a lay – up and the ball sank neatly into the hoop without touching the rim.

"One," Ziva said smirking as she tossed him the ball.

"Beginners luck," Tony said scoffing and tossing the ball from where he was standing. It bounced off the backboard and into the hoop.

"One , one," Ziva said as she retrieved the ball and bounced it while walking around Tony in circles.

"You know you won't be able to beat me," Tony said, turning with her in a blocking position.

"That's what you think," Ziva mumbled as she ran into Tony. The result was Tony on the ground as he heard the ball _swish _through the hoop.

"Not fair," Tony said as he struggled to get up. When he had fallen his knee had popped out of place.

"Getting old, Tony?" Ziva asked smirking, but her face quickly changed when she saw Tony struggling to get up. She dropped the ball and ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nope, I'm good," Tony said, finally getting to his feet. He bent over and wiggled his knee cap, popping his knee back into place.

"Tony, that is gross," Ziva said wincing and looking away.

"Aw, does the big, bad assassin get squeamish over moving bones?" Tony said in a mocking voice as he bounced the ball out of her hands. He twisted away from her and shot the ball, which went through the hoop gracefully.

"Two, two," Ziva said as she grabbed the ball out from under the net.

"This has been way too easy," Tony said, taking up a defensive position.

"Are you saying that you want to step it up?" Ziva asked as she tried to get around Tony. Tony took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, dropping the ball. "What are you doing?"

"Stepping it up," Tony said quickly dropping her to her feet and grabbing the ball. He dribbled it to the basket and went for a perfect layup.

"That," Ziva began, "was not fair."

"Kind of like you knocking me over," Tony said. "Think of it as payback. Three, two," Tony said passing her the ball. Ziva faked right, but tried to turn around left and was blocked by Tony. That was when he pressed his lips to hers. She was startled and she dropped the ball, but didn't move to pull away. Tony ran his hand through her hair and left it resting on the back of her neck. Finally, they broke the kiss.

"I think that counts as a foul," Ziva said breathily. Tony chuckled and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"How about we call it a game?" Tony asked with Ziva still in his arms.

"Sounds like a plan," Ziva said her eyes bright and feverish.

* * *

Later that night Ziva rolled over in bed into Tony's arms. Tony repositioned himself and tightened his grip on Ziva, her skin still sweaty from their activities just minutes prior. 

"Did you have fun?" Ziva asked.

"You have no idea," Tony said grinning a huge grin. "Where did you learn to play basketball anyway?" Ziva grew quiet and then answered.

"My brother taught me," Ziva said quietly.

"You had a brother?" Tony asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, he was shot," Ziva said, her tone of voice clearly stating that there would be no further discussion on the subject. Tony kissed Ziva's forehead.

"So, who's telling Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

* * *

**A/N:**So, I would like give enormous thanks to Cable Addict who once again played idea tennis with me and actually came up with the "I think that was a foul" line. She is an amazing idea machine! Everyone give her a round of applause. Hope you liked the fluffy story! Press that blue button and tell me… 


End file.
